Cokelat Valentine Untuk Pak Guru
by alicecia
Summary: Sebuah kisah di hari valentine yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Langit sore yang merah di saat matahari terbenam selalu membuatku teringat akan hari itu. "Pak guru, perasaanku ini tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun. Aku selalu merindukanmu."


**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana own the great Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_"Meskipun kisah cintaku menyiksa, tapi aku tidak ingin membunuh perasaan ini."_

_-Yuka Azumi-_

* * *

**.:. Cokelat Valentine Untuk Pak Guru .:.**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah di saat sebelum kelulusan kak Kaoru. Kak Kaoru yang saat itu masih berada disisiku, mendukungku, mengajariku dan memberiku banyak saran setiap aku bersedih. Kak Kaoru seorang kakak kelas cantik, anggun dan sangat kukagumi, terkadang membuatku heran bagaimana dia bisa menjadi sahabatku.

"...ka! Yuka! YUKA!" Seseorang menepuk bahuku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kak Kaoru?" Aku terkejut, kak Kaoru berada di hadapanku sambil menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang cantik.

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih Yuka? Aku tanya, apa kamu akan membuat cokelat untuk Valentine besok?" Kak Kaoru bertanya, aku terdiam sejenak. _'Valentine?' _Tidak sempat menjawab, dia berjalan meninggalkanku.

Sambil mengikuti langkahnya aku bergumam, "Aku tidak akan membuat cokelat kak. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Bohong! Kamu ingin buat untuk pak guru Yukihira 'kan?" Kak Kaoru melirikku dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"Eh? Tidak! Siapa bilang?" Ucapku dengan gugup.

"Mudah ditebak." Kak kaoru tersenyum lembut. Kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku. _'Siapa yang mau membuatkan cokelat untuk guru bodoh itu?'_ Dasar kak Kaoru! Senang sekali menggodaku. Ugh! Aku yakin sekali wajahku merah padam. Kemudian aku teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di lorong sekolah, aku menyaksikan pak guru Yukihira yang di kelilingi para murid perempuan dari bagian SD, SMP dan SMA.

_'Dasar si pendosa yang sok populer.'_ Pikirku sambil menatap pak guru dengan tajam dari kejauhan.

"Yukky~ janji ya? Janji akan menerima cokelat buatanku?" Salah seorang _penggemar_ pak guru bertanya dengan nada tinggi dan genit.

"Jangan Yukky. Terima cokelatku saja! Aku janji besok aku akan membuat cokelat dengan penuh rasa cinta untuk Yukky seorang." Ah, satu lagi dengan suara yang manja.

"Tidak! Yukky harus terima cokelatku besok!"

_'Yukky ini. Yukky itu. Berisik tahu!'_

"Cokelatku!"

"Cokelatku!"

"Bicara apa kamu? Yukky hanya akan menerima cokelatku." Benar-benar sekelompok wanita yang menakutkan, bagaimana pak guru bisa menangani mereka?

"Baiklah kalian! Sudah cukup. Aku akan terima cokelat kalian semua, tapi jangan bertengkar seperti ini." Pada akhirnya pak guru menghentikan keributan itu, seperti biasa dengan tenangnya ia menghadapi mereka._ Benar-benar_ sok populer.

"Cih." Tanpa sengaja aku berdecak sesaat melewati sekumpulan wanita yang menakutkan itu.

"Oi Yuka!" Akhirnya pak guru memanggilku, walaupun aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengannya saat ini. "Apa sih? Masih terlalu pagi untuk memasang wajah yang muram." Katanya sambil tertawa._ 'Cuma kamu yang bisa tertawa girang di pagi hari. Dasar orang aneh!'_ Itu yang ingin kukatakan, tapi aku hanya tersenyum pahit padanya, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei Yukky~ apa sih yang kamu pikirkan? Berbicara dengan_nya_, lihat saja senyuman _jeleknya_." Hei! Aku dengar itu tahu!

"Iya! Abaikan saja, dia cewek yang berbahaya lho." Aku bisa merasakan tatapan dingin mereka di belakangku, dan juga suara tawa mereka yang merendahkanku. Perlakuan seperti ini bisa dibilang sudah aku alami hampir setiap hari, sejak aku memiliki Stealing Alice. _'Biasa.'_ Itulah yang ada di pikiranku, tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku mungkin aku merasa sakit. _'Mungkin?'_

"Yuka!" Berhenti memanggilku, dasar pak guru bodoh. Kesal. Aku kesal.

"Yukky, abaikan saja dia, ya?" _'Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, nenek sihir!'_ Aku berusaha keras mendengarkan suara gema langkah kakiku di lorong, jauh lebih baik daripada mendengarkan ocehan mereka.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak mendengar bel barusan? Cepat masuk ke kelas! Ayo cepat!" Perintah pak guru, untuk sebentar aku memutuskan melihat ke belakang, arah pak guru. Aku bisa melihatnya mencoba melepaskan tangan para murid perempuan yang menggenggam tangan dan baju pak guru.

"Aw Yukky! Jangan usir kami."

"Memangnya kalian ingin dihukum Jinjin ya?"

_'Pak guru, aku mohon lihat kesini... Aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin hanya murid-murid perempuan itu yang terpantul di matamu, lihat aku juga.'_

"Pak gu..." Hah gawat! Aku hampir memanggilnya. Sebelum pak guru menyadarinya aku berlari meninggalkan lorong. _'Pak guru!'_

_'Pak guru!'_

_'Pak guru!' _Selama aku berlari aku terus saja memanggil pak guru di dalam hatiku. Sampai kapanpun perasaanku akan tetap seperti ini. Bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_'Pak guru!'_

"Yuka! Aku tinggal lho!" Kak Kaoru berteriak dari jauh, semilir angin lembut menerpa rambutnya yang halus dan berkilau, tatapan matanya selalu begitu lurus, kuat dan berani, terkadang membuatku berpikir kenapa aku tidak terlahir seperti kak Kaoru.

"Iya!" Jawabku sambil menyusul langkah kaki kak Kaoru.

**. : . : . : . : . : .**

_"Aku tidak akan membuat cokelat untuk pak guru!" _Walaupun tadi pagi aku bilang begitu, tapi saat ini entah sudah berapa, buku resep cokelat yang aku balik-balik halamannya.

_'Resep kue cokelat. Mudah dan cepat.' _Kue itu terlalu sulit.

_'Permen cokelat, simple untuk Valentine. Paling populer di kalangan remaja.' _Jangan permen. Ugh! Kenapa sih? Aku tidak menyangka sangat sulit untuk memilih cokelat saja.  
_  
__'Berikan kekasihmu cokelat buatanmu, yang akan semakin membuatnya jatuh cint-' _Aku langsung menutup bukunya, begitu aku membaca judul artikelnya. _'Pak guru bukan kekasihku.' _Itu kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupku.

"Selamat siang nona, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tersentak aku meletakkan buku resepnya kembali dan menatap seorang pegawai wanita yang manis berdiri di sebelahku.

"Ah. Itu... Anu..."

"Selamat datang di _Central Town Book Store_!" Ia tersenyum ceria. Manis. Seragamnya membuatnya tampak lebih manis lagi, dan rambut pirangnya yang ikal diikat ponytail. _'Sangat cocok.' _Pikirku, _'Tipe cewek feminin yang pastinya tidak ragu memberikan cokelat untuk orang yang disukainya.'_

"Ah! Cokelat untuk Valentine ya?" Sepertinya ia melihat buku yang kuletakkan tadi. Aku terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Ia menyodorkan buku resep berukuran kecil, yang memiliki cover berwarna _pink _dan terdapat bentuk hati di setiap sudutnya, _'Norak.'_ Wanita itu tertawa pelan.

"Di buku ini semua resep cokelatnya sederhana dan mudah untuk seorang pemula." Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku pemula?

"Ah! Sudah biasa kok bagi seorang pemula untuk melihat-lihat buku resep." 'Oh begitu.' Aku mengambil buku pink itu dengan ragu, sambil menatapnya hatiku bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan dia memiliki Mind Reading Alice?

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Walaupun aku ragu akan berhasil membuat cokelatnya.

Setelah membayar bukunya, aku melangkah keluar dari toko buku itu, tapi sebelumnya pegawai wanita tadi sekali lagi menghampiriku dan berbisik, _"Semangat ya! Kamu juga manis kok, siapapun pasti bisa memberikan cokelatnya untuk seseorang yang disukainya. Kamu juga pasti berhasil membuat cokelatnya."_ Ah, dia benar-benar memiliki Mind Reading Alice ya? Aku menatapnya dengan keheranan, namun akhirnya aku tersenyum padanya. Kalimatnya itu membuatku semangat. Aku menatap langit sore di Central Town sambil bertanya-tanya, _'Apakah perasaan ini akan tersampaikan?'_

**. : . : . : . : . : .  
**

Jam 9.42 PM. Keterlaluan! Sudah lewat jam tidur dan aku masih berada di dapur Alice Academy. Tapi berkat _robot-san_ yang memberiku izin, aku bisa menggunakan dapur untuk malam ini. _'Terima kasih robot-san!'_ Batinku.

Karena kalau besok pasti tidak bisa. Aku yang dikucilkan para murid pasti akan diusir dari dapur ini. Makanya aku buat sekarang. "Tapi sebenarnya bagaimana sih harusnya rasa cokelat ini? Memangnya rasa ini normal?" Keluhku sambil mencicipi satu lagi cokelat berbentuk bulat buatanku. "Mau kubuat berapa kalipun, tetap saja rasanya sama. Mungkin memang seperti ini rasanya." Aku meletakkan mangkuk berisi adonan cokelat di meja, kemudian duduk di lantai sambil menghela nafas.

Keheningan malam, sinar bulan yang mengintip melalui celah jendela, kacaunya keadaan dapur sekarang ini, serta suara tetesan air di bak cuci, membuatku merasakan sesak di dadaku. _'Benar-benar malam yang sunyi... Sampai-sampai terasa menyesakkan.'_ Aku menahan air mataku sambil memeluk kedua lututku. Terkadang malam yang hening membuat rasa kesepian di hatiku meluap-luap.

_'Takut...!' _

_'Aku takut!'_ Siapa itu?  
_  
__'Ayah...?'_

_'Ibu!' _Suara siapa itu?

_'Jangan tinggalkan Yuka sendiri! Yuka mohon!' _Tangisan itu?

_'Ayah! Ibu!' _Suara memohon, terdengar sangat menderita.

_'Mungil! Kamu tidak sendiri!' _Apa?

"Ka... Yu..."

_'Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu! Tumbuh dewasalah disini.'_  
_  
__'Hei si mungil, mantan tukang kabur! Aku akan terus berada di samping kalian. Melindungi kalian dengan sekuat tenaga.'_ Suara yang hangat, lembut dan tegas, membuatku yakin dan percaya. Tapi suara siapa?

_'Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari muridku!'_ Suara amarah.

_'Apa si bocah cilik yang waktu itu pura-pura tidur sudah lupa dengan kata-kata itu?' _Senyumannya yang silau seperti cahaya mentari, dan suara tawa yang lepas itu...

"...ka!"

_'Jangan khawatir Yuka! Jangan menangis.' _Suara yang membuatku merasa begitu nyaman.

_'Pak guru?'_

_'Yuka!'_

"...ka! Kak Yuka!" Hm? Seseorang menggenggam tanganku?

_'Pak guru?' _

_'Mungil...'_

"PAK GURU!" Aku meraih genggaman tangan itu, kemudian membuka mataku dengan terkejut.

"Apanya yang pak guru bodoh!" Ah! Suara ini, mata hijau dan rambut pirang ini... "Naru?" Aku menatap Naru keheranan. Apa yang...

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Tanya Naru dengan dingin sambil melepaskan tanganku. "Apa yang kakak lakukan, tidur disini? Sampai keringatan begini." Ia mengusap keringat di dahiku dengan lengan bajunya. Naru selalu saja baik seperti ini, walaupun aku tidak ingin dia memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Tapi bagaimana ya? Naru itu terlalu baik. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Tapi kata-katanya kasar, huh!

"Kakak baik-baik saja? Sepertinya mimpi buruk ya?" Suara Naru bernada khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Hanya mimpi biasa." Omong-omong aku baru sadar akan sesuatu... Gawat! Tenyata aku ketiduran di dapur. "Naru jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku dengan panik.

"Jam 10.25. Sudah lewat jam tidur kak! Kenapa kakak tidak kembali ke kamar? Dan ada apa dengan dapur ini? Seperti habis diterjang badai!" Ia menatap sekeliling sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku bisa mengerti ucapannya. Cokelat yang berserakan di meja, air yang tumpah di lantai, sendok dan garpu tergeletak dimana-mana, panci yang pantatnya kelihatan sangat gosong terletak asal di atas kompor, dan adonan cokelat yang lengket menempel di sana-sini, bahkan sampai ke tembok, bagaimana bisa? "Ah payah!" Gerutuku. "Benar-benar kacau."

Aku mendengar Naru tertawa menghina, kuputuskan untuk menghiraukannya, kemudian mulai merapikan meja yang berantakan.

"Maaf ya Naru! Aku tidak apa! Kamu boleh kembali ke kamarmu! Bisa gawat kalau kamu dihukum, kamu kan tidak diberi izin kesini."

"Izin?" Suara Naru bergema di ruangan ini. "Iya. Aku dapat izin memakai dapur untuk malam ini. Kamu tahu 'kan aku tidak bisa memakainya besok?" Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian meraih butiran cokelat buatanku. "Ah Naru! Hentikan! Bukan untukmu!"

"Untuk siapa?" Ia tanya dengan datar, aku berusaha menghentikannya, tapi terlambat, ia sudah memasukan cokelatku kedalam mulutnya.

Aku tunggu beberapa detik reaksinya, "BLERGH" Naru berlutut, mencengkeram perutnya sambil memuntahkan cokelat buatanku.

"Eh Naru? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Ada apa?" Wajahnya memucat. "Apa... apa tidak enak?" Tanyaku dengan ragu. Ia mencengkeram perutnya sekaligus bahuku dengan keras. "Hei, sakit!" Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"_'Apa tidak enak?'_ Pertanyaan macam apa itu kak?" Cengkeramannya semakin menyakitkan. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, "Sudah jelaskan?" Ujar Narumi sambil menatapku dengan horror.

_'Ma... Maaf!_' Hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

**. : . : . : . : . : .**

10.40 PM Naru bersandar di lemari dapur sambil menatapku, "Jadi kamu mau meracuni siapa kak? Sepertinya dendam kesumat ya?" Naru bersiul pelan, "Hei, jangan bilang, orangnya aku?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang itu bukan racun. Cokelat tahu! Cokelat!" Aku menegaskan sambil membanting piring di bak cuci. "Dan aku bilang itu bukan untukmu."

"Baiklah..." Ucapnya dengan nada malas, "Kalau begitu untuk siapa cokelat _laknat_ itu?" Ia tertawa sinis.

"Hentikan hinaanmu itu!" Dengan kesal aku melemparkan garpu padanya, yang dengan mudahnya ia tangkap. "Itu seharusnya menusuk dahimu tahu!"

"Hah? Dengan lemparan yang seperti tenaga anak kucing itu? Kamu pikir itu bisa melukaiku?" Sok! Dasar junior menyebalkan! Tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah! Aku pergi! Jangan dekati aku, menyebalkan!" Aku membuka pintu dapur dengan kekuatan penuh dan membantingnya. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah Naru yang berlari kemudian membuka pintu di belakangku. Sebelum aku bisa melangkah pergi, tangannya meraih pergelangan tanganku mencengkeram dengan erat. "Baiklah! Aku minta maaf! Aku hanya bercanda kak!"

"Bercandamu itu keterlaluan! Lepaskan." Aku berusaha menarik tanganku. Sejak kapan tenaganya ini begitu kuat? "Hei lepask..." Belum selesai kalimatku, ia menarikku lebih dekat dengannya, "Cokelat yang kakak buat dengan susah payah itu untuk siapa?" Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang panas saat ia berbisik.

Lorong disini gelap. Tentu saja! Sudah lewat jam tidurkan? Pasti tidak akan ada yang lewat. Aku harus bagaimana? Naru semakin mendekat.

"Kak Yuka."

"Naru hentik..."

"Yuka?" Kenapa sih kalimatku selalu dipotong? Eh, tunggu! Suara itu? Aku mendorong Naru dengan sekuat tenaga dan menengok ke arah kananku.

"Pak guru?" Aku terkejut. Pak guru ada disini. Sekitar lima langkah dari tempatku berdiri. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, disini terlalu gelap. Bagaimana pak guru bisa mengenaliku? Ah, kurasa cahaya dari dalam dapur ya? Eh? Gawat, walau aku tidak bisa melihat wajah pak guru, tapi aku bisa melihat wajah Naru yang terlihat kesal, aku juga mendengarnya berdesis pelan, apa pak guru mendengarnya ya?

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini dengan..." Ia terdiam sebentar, "Anju? Ini sudah lewat jam tidur!" Suara pak guru bergema di lorong ini. Terdengar seperti... Marah? Ah, aku ingin lihat wajahnya.

"Pak guru sendiri sedang apa disini?" Naru bertanya, sambil bersandar di ambang pintu dengan tangannya bersilang di sekitar dadanya. Ia menutup matanya, terlihat seperti seseorang yang menahan marah. _'Naru apa-apaan sih lagakmu itu?'_ Aku rasanya ingin memukulnya, untuk seseorang yang masih berusia 15 tahun, ia benar benar berlagak dewasa.

"Eh? Aku sedang patroli." Jawab pak guru dengan gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Memangnya ini _manga_, berpose seperti itu?!

"Memangnya anda satpam?!" Aku dan Naru serempak bertanya.

"Ah sudahlah! Kalian kembali ke kamar! Sebelum bertemu dengan Jinjin." Tegas pak guru.

"Apa Jinjin patroli juga?" Narumi bergumam, namun aku dan pak guru menghiraukannya. "Pak guru! Aku sudah dapat izin dari robot-san tapi Naru tidak. Anda boleh menyeretnya kembali ke kamarnya." Ujarku sambil mengeluarkan kertas izin dari kantong pakaianku.

Pak guru berjalan mendekat dan melihat surat izinku dengan menggunakan cahaya dari dapur. Wangi sabun? Apa pak guru baru saja mandi? Aku menatapnya dengan seksama. Bola matanya yang biru bercahaya, rambutnya yang cokelat keemasan, serta tubuh tegapnya yang tinggi dan terlihat gagah, hanya menatapnya seperti ini membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Wajahku terasa sedikit panas. "Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kamar. Tapi pak guru harus mengantarku!" Ucap Naru. Aku merasakan tatapan Naru. Jangan bilang dia melihatku yang sedang menatap pak guru?

"Kenapa aku?" Protes pak guru, nadanya kekanak-kanakan. "Kalau begitu kak Yuka saja." Jawab Naru dengan malas kemudian melangkah pergi. Aku tahu itu bercanda. Aku bisa merasakannya, Naru sebenarnya marah padaku.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan antar dia. Yuka pastikan kamu sendiri kembali ke asramamu!" Pak guru menegaskan sambil menatapku dengan lurus. "Omong-omong, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya?" Tawa pak guru sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Apa sih?" Aku tepis tangannya. "Pergi sana." _'Dianggap anak kecil.'_ Pikirku sambil merapikan rambutku, aku yakin wajahku memerah. Untung disini gelap.

"Kak Yuka!" Naru menengok ke belakang. "Minta bantuan kak Kaoru saja, dasar _bodoh_." Ucapnya sambil menekankan kata bodoh.

"Siapa yang bodoh? Dasar!" Teriakku dengan nada kesal, "Tidak sopan pada senior." Tapi Naru benar juga. Kenapa daritadi tidak terpikirkan, kak Kaoru pasti mau membantuku.

**. : . : . : . : . : .**

Esok paginya di ruang makan sekolah, aku mencari sosok senior yang selalu aku kagumi, kak Kaoru, "Dimana ya dia?" Aku melihat sekelilingku sambil memegang buku berwarna _pink_ yang kubeli di Central Town.

"Mencari wanita mesum itu ya?" Punggungku menabrak dada seseorang saat aku berusaha mundur menjauhi anak laki-laki bodoh yang berlari-larian sambil membawa mangkuk supnya. Aku mendongakan wajahku, sedikit memerah karena terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku, "Pak guru?" Dengan cepat aku sembunyikan buku _itu_ di belakangku. Memalukan jika pak guru melihatnya.

"Mungkin si mesum itu sedang membuat cokelat?" Pak guru tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa yang mesum, guru bodoh." Seseorang memukul belakang kepala pak guru dengan buku tebal. "Pagi Yuka! Ada apa mencariku?" Ia muncul dari belakang pak guru yang kesakitan, ternyata kak Kaoru!

"Sakit Igarashi!" Kak Kaoru mengabaikannya.

"Pagi kak Kaoru..." Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku kak Kaoru berkata, "Baiklah, aku tunggu di dapur jam 10 nanti ya." Kak Kaoru mengedipkan matanya, kemudian pergi keluar.

"Hei mungil kamu tak apa?" Bisik pak guru sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis dipukul, sepertinya maksudnya itu apakah aku tak apa ke dapur Academy yang dipenuhi murid-murid yang mengucilkanku.

"Apa? Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ucapku, tersenyum, pura-pura tidak tahu kekhawatiran pak guru. "Sudah ya pak!" _'Rasa khawatirmu itu membuat dadaku sesak.' _Aku pergi keluar, menjauhi pak guru sambil menahan air mata, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

_'Pak guru, suatu hari, apa aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu? __Apa disaat itu pak guru akan menolakku dan malah menjauhiku?'_ Macam-macam pertanyaan seperti itu terus berada di dalam kepalaku. Aku menatap ke atas langit biru, entah karena aku memang menyukai langit yang luas atau memang karena aku tidak ingin menjatuhkan air mata?

"Yuka! Tunggu Yuka!" Aku mendengar panggilan pak guru dari belakangku. "Yuka!" Ia meraih pergelangan tanganku, dengan refleks aku menengok ke belakang menatapnya. "Ada apa pak?"

Ia terkejut melihatku, wajahku pasti benar-benar kacau karena aku hampir menangis. "Eh... Itu..." Wajahnya seperti ingin bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Katakan saja, cepat!" Aku berusaha keras menggunakan nada kesal, menutupi suaraku yang sedikit bergetar.

"Emm... Bagaimana ya..." Ia mulai tersipu. _'Dia kenapa?'_

"Yuka... apa kamu..." Kalimatnya terpotong-potong, "...akan... emm... membuat cokelat?" Tanyanya, masih tersipu. Aku seperti melihat pak guru dalam wujud anak anjing lucu bertelinga manis dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan girang.

"Puh..." Gawat, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, "Haha, pak guru seperti anak anjing!" Ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. Mata biru cerah pak guru menatapku dengan serius. Angin berhembus dengan lembut. Aku berhenti tertawa, disekitar kita terasa hening, aku mendengar jelas suara tiupan angin yang terdengar pelan dan suara dedaunan yang dibawa oleh angin, terjatuh menjauhi pohon.

"Yuka..." Bisik pak guru, ia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipiku, dan dengan perlahan membelai pipiku dengan punggung tangannya. "Kalau tertawa seperti itu kamu terlihat manis dan menyilaukan ya." Tambahnya, membuatku terkejut. Matanya begitu serius, dan suaranya begitu jelas.

"Eh?" Pertanyaanku mengejutkan pak guru, ia menarik kembali tangannya dan membelakangiku. _'Pak guru?'_

"Maksudku jika kamu akan membuat cokelat, aku harap kamu tidak lupa memberikannya pada gurumu ini. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu buatan Yuka kok." Ia menengok ke belakang dan tertawa gugup, "Sudah ya."

'_Pak guru! Sudah berapa kali ya, aku menatap punggungnya yang selalu saja semakin menjauh?'_ Tindakannya yang barusan membuatku sangat terkejut. Dasar bodoh! Pak guru bodoh! Mau mempermainkan murid ya? Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku juga bodoh! Merasa sedikit senang hanya dengan tindakan pak guru yang seperti itu. _'Itu bukan apa-apa Yuka! Tak ada artinya! Jangan dipikirkan!'_ Kemudian aku melangkah dengan cepat menuju toilet perempuan. Untung tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku langsung menutup pintunya, dan terperosok di lantai. Menahan isak tangis itu tidak mudah ya?

**. : . : . : . : . : .**

"Lihat Yuka! Pukul 10.35! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Terlambat!" Kak Kaoru menunjukkan jari lentiknya ke arah jam dinding di dapur Academy. Dapurnya sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi. Aku baru ingat, biasanya di hari valentine, dapur ini digunakan oleh semua murid perempuan di pagi hari, karena mereka tidak ingin terlambat memberikan cokelatnya.

"YUKA!"

"Cuma terlambat 5 menit kak. Maaf ya." Jawabku dengan lesu. "Pelajaran Jinjin terlalu lama tadi." Aku bohong, setelah menangis di toilet, aku membolos pelajaran Jinjin. Mana bisa aku ke kelas dengan mata yang mau dicuci berapa kalipun tetap saja merah?

"Bohong." Kak Kaoru menatapku dengan tajam, kak Kaoru itu selalu saja tahu kapan aku berbohong. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Si bodoh itu, apa lagi yang dia lakukan?" Gumamnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa aku harus menggunakan Alice-ku untuk mencari tahu?"

"Sudahlah kak. Kita mulai saja ya?" Aku tersenyum kecut.

"..." Ia terus terdiam menatapku.

"Kak Kaoru? Aku tidak apa-apa!" Aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Aku tidak ingin dia terlalu khawatir.

"Baiklah..." Kak Kaoru tersenyum lembut, saat aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, dia akan selalu percaya padaku.

**. : . : . : . : . : .**

Di sore hari bulan Februari cukup dingin ya? Aku menyerahkan cokelatku pada pak guru yang memakai sweater abu-abu, jeans biru, dan sepatu hitamnya yang biasa. Ah, syal hitam yang melilit di lehernya membuatnya terlihat keren. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru sama sekali.

"Eh Yuka! Serius ini cokelat untukku?" Aku mengangguk, melihat pak guru antusias aku jadi semangat lagi, _'Aku akan lupakan kejadian tadi pagi! Aku tidak mau canggung dengan pak guru, itu bisa membuat kami jauh.'_

"Ini buatanmu?" Aku mengangguk sekali lagi. "Aku coba ya? Hei... Yuka, aku coba lho! Tidak apa 'ni? Aku akan mencobanya!" Ia terlihat semakin antusias.

"Dasar cerewet! Sudah, coba saja! Guru bodoh, untuk apa itu aku berikan padamu?" Aku memukul tangannya yang dari tadi terus saja mengguncang-guncang bahuku, meminta izin untuk mencoba cokelatnya. _'Memangnya cokelat yang sudah menjadi miliknya butuh izin dari orang lain untuk dimakan? Bodoh.'_

Pak guru terus saja menatap cokelat buatanku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Cokelatku itu berbentuk sama seperti buatanku semalam. Berbentuk bundar, tapi lebih kelihatan manis karena ditaburi sedikit bubuk cokelat warna-warni. Bungkusnya kantung bening biasa, namun diikat dengan pita merah yang cantik. _'Apa pak guru menyukainya?'_ Tapi aku tidak bertanya. Aku terus terdiam sambil menunggu reaksi pak guru yang akhirnya mencicipi cokelat dariku.

"WAH!" Ia berteriak sambil memandangku dengan tatapan bahagia, aku seperti melihat ekornya lagi yang terkibas-kibas di belakangnya.

"Puh... Haha! Benar-benar seperti anak anjing. Hentikan ah!" Aku tertawa geli, "Apa komentar pak guru hanya _WAH_?" Tanyaku sambil menghentikan tawaku, tapi tetap tersenyum. _'Aku benar-benar senang, melihat pak guru senang'._

"Yuka, ini benar-benar enak lho! Aku tidak menyangka akan seenak ini. Kamu benar-benar hebat!" Tawa pak guru sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, lagi.

_'Kalau tertawa seperti itu kamu terlihat manis dan menyilaukan ya.' _Itu kalimatku tahu! Tawa pak gurulah yang lebih menyilaukan! Menyinari setiap hati orang yang sedang menderita.

"Syukurlah jika pak guru menyukainya." Aku tersenyum, menatap pak guru.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya." Ia membalas senyumanku, matahari terbenam di belakang pak guru terlihat indah, pak guru yang membelakanginya bahkan terlihat lebih menyilaukan. "Hei Yuka! Cokelat ini kamu buatkan khusus hanya untukku saja ya?" Ia tersenyum lebar dengan penuh percaya diri, aku tahu dia hanya menggodaku.

"Itu cokelat kewajiban! Aku juga berikan pada Naru, Shiki-san, Subaru, Sakurano, dan Jinjin lho!" Aku juga bisa menjahili pak guru.

"Kamu kejam Yuka. Aku pikir ini khusus untukku." Tangisnya sambil memeluk erat cokelatnya.

"Berlebihan ah!" Aku tertawa geli, begitu juga pak guru.

_'Pak guru! Pak guru! Apa tahun berikutnya, tahun berikutnya, tahun berikutnya, dan tahun berikutnya lagi sampai seterusnya aku boleh memberikan cokelat untuk pak guru?_' Di sore hari saat valentine itu, aku menghabiskan waktu bersama pak guru sambil terus memandang matahari yang terbenam dengan cantik. Sore yang begitu merah.

Namun pertanyaan itu tetap tidak terlontarkan dari bibirku, aku takut itu hanya akan membebani pak guru, karena kedengarannya seperti pengakuan cinta. Aku juga tidak bertanya bagaimana dengan cokelat-cokelat yang ia terima dari murid lainnya? Apakah ia sudah memakannya? Apakah ia menerima semuanya? Tapi pak guru yang seperti itu sih, mana mungkin menolak. Sampai matahari terbenampun, kami berdua tetap terdiam, masing-masing tidak berbicara.

Kesunyian yang seperti itu membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang. Aku suka.

Benar-benar sebuah kisah tak terlupakan antara aku dan pak guru.

**. : . : . : . : . : .**

"Yuka." Suara tidak asing memanggilku.

"Yuka bangun." Perlahan aku membuka mata cokelatku, yang langsung bertatapan dengan seseorang bermata cokelat dan berambut cokelat muda.

"Ah Shiki? Kamu sudah pulang?" Aku melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7.00 PM. "Aku ketiduran." Aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurku di sofa.

"Iya. Kamu bahkan membiarkan jendelamu terbuka lebar." Shiki berdiri dan menutup jendelanya.

"Maaf. Aku sedang melihat matahari yang terbenam tanpa sadar aku malah tertidur."

"Tak apa. Lagi pula ini memang kebiasaanmu, melihat matahari terbenam di hari Valentine." Shiki menatapku, tapi aku hanya duduk terdiam. "Apa kamu mimpi buruk? Kamu keringatan." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Hanya mimpi tentang masa lalu. Membuatku merindukan akan masa-masa itu." Bisikku. Suasana terasa hening sebentar, karena aku tidak ingin membuat Shiki khawatir aku mulai berbicara lagi, "Omong-omong, Shiki, tadi aku membelikanmu cokelat putih kesukaanmu." Aku menunjuk kantung kecil berisi cokelat putih yang tergeletak di meja. Shiki mengambil dan membukanya. Ia menatap cokelat itu dan terdiam sejenak.

"Selamat hari Valentine Shiki." Aku tersenyum kecil, dan ia membalasnya sekilas.

"Yuka aku tahu kamu tidak bisa masak, tapi setidaknya kamu pasti bisa membuat cokelat." Gumam Shiki.

"Memangnya siapa bilang aku tidak bisa membuat cokelat?" Aku berdiri dari sofa, dan melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi, "Aku bisa kok. Hanya saja aku lupa petunjuk membuatnya dari kak Kaoru." Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi aku tertawa pelan pada Shiki.

**. : . : . : . : . : .**

"Bu Fukutan." Suara sinis pak Jinno di dalam ruang guru, menarik perhatian para guru lainnya, termasuk bu Fukutan yang di panggilnya.

"I... Iya?"

"Kemana si Yukihira sialan itu?" Nadi-nadi di dahi pak Jinno menonjol keluar. "Lihat mejanya yang berantakan, bertumpukan banyak cokelat! Sudah begitu, dia juga menumpukan cokelat-cokelat itu di mejaku! Apa-apaan dia?"

"Ah, soal itu..." Bu Fukutan bergetar ketakutan, "Tadi dia bilang, dia pulang duluan karena ingin merayakan Valentine..." Belum selesai, pak Jinno langsung memotongnya, "Merayakan apanya? Lihat saja dia nanti!"

"Anu, pak Jinno, dia juga bilang, semua cokelat itu untuk pak Jinno. Katanya ia sudah cukup menerima cokelat dari seseorang." Bu Fukutan menambahkan, kemudian pergi ketakutan, meninggalkan pak Jinno yang semakin mengamuk.

"Yukihira sialan! _Seseorang_? Dasar otak monyet! Tunggu sampai Alice-ku menyentuh kulit busukmu." Pak Jinno yang mengamuk di malam Valentine itu, tidak tahu sama sekali, bahwa pak Yukihira sedang senang sekali mencicipi cokelat buatan seseorang.

**.:. FIN .:.**

* * *

***Author's Note:**

Kacau. Kacau. Kacau. Kata-katanya terlalu banyak yang diulang -_-" Ini gara-gara hidupku kurang kosakata(?) mana fanficnya tentang valentine, padahal ini bulan agustus. habis ide ceritanya terlintas begitu aja sih pas lagi makan cokelat T_T.

Oh iya, saya Alice. Salam kenal semuanya! Wah FF GA makin lama makin sepi ya? Sedihnya T.T ini mungkin karena manganya udah tamat ya? Oh iya Alice Academy vol 30 terbit bulan juli kemarin, dan volume 31 (vol terakhir, hiks) terbit nanti tanggal 13, jangan lupa beli ya? Sebagai tanda dukungan untuk Higuchi-sensei. Ngomong-Ngomong ini ceritaku yang kedua. Yang pertama kubuat waktu SMP. Ada senior di FF GA yang review, katanya ceritanya bagus, tapi masih kurang cara menuai(?) kata-katanya. Tanda bacaku juga nggak sempurna, *sekarang juga masih T_T* ah aku lupa ceritaku dulu itu tentang apa. sudah kuhapus sih. *sigh*

Tapi bisa dibilang aku suka fic ku yang satu ini, terciptanya (?) dua hari haha ;_; sifat karakternya benar benar ga seperti aslinya ya? duh. yasudahlah.

karena aku suka ficku ini, aku jadi ingin buat oneshot lagi,

Tentang Pak Narumi yang, sehari sebelum menemui Mikan bersama-sama dengan teman-teman yang lain, ia diam-diam menghampiri Mikan, dan berkencan dengannya (?) entahlah akan kubuat atau tidak. Dan aku juga ingin buat satu fic lagi, haha. Tapi bukan oneshot. Mungkin multi chapters *Mungkin?*

Tentang seorang pangeran mahkota bernama Natsume dari kerajaan Hyuuga. Sombong dan berpikir bisa mendapatkan segala yang dia inginkan, suatu hari bertemu dengan seorang gadis biasa bernama Mikan, karena kebaikan Mikan, ia belajar banyak tentang hidup. Dan perlahan-lahan menjalani hari-hari petualangan(?) bersama Mikan. Tapi sayangnya Mikan itu…?

Haha. Aku tidak tahu mau buat yang mana. Entahlah. *Jangan benci aku*

Ngomong-ngomong maaf ya kalau fic ku banyak kekurangan disana-sini. soal adegan favorit di cerita ini, hmm mungkin, saat Yuka yang dibangunkan Shiki *KYAAAA* Bagaimana dengan adegan favorit kalian?

Baiklah semua terima kasih sudah membaca. Tolong Reviewnya! Jangan jadi silent reader ya T_T Walaupun aku ini mantan (?) silent reader. (AMPUNI AKU!)

**Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi!**


End file.
